Archonate Standard
Archonate Standard refers to any expectation of quality throughout the Pantheon Archonate. Archonate Standard specifically refers to levels of language, technology, economic system, education, defense & security, or production expected of member worlds. Language Pantheon is the official language of the Archonate. While the member worlds collectively possess thousands of languages, the expectation of Pantheon allows for efficient communication between most every citizen. Technology The Archonate Technology Standard across member worlds is generally understood to be development of FTL Travel via incorporation into the Pantheon Transit Network, the development and application of a certain quality of Hard-Light Technology, the development and application of a certain quality of Cybernetics and Bionics, and other relevant technological developments. Pantheon Transit Network The Pantheon Transit Network is an FTL Network set up throughout the Pantheon Archonate. The Network is maintained by a number of spacial beacons that assist in the advanced calculation and act as "anchors" for FTL Travel. Due to the essentiality of the beacons for travel, they are thoroughly and regularly maintained. If a beacon is ever compromised, it is quickly replaced. Nevertheless, heavy research has gone into FTL technology independent of the network. Hard-Light Technology Hard-Light Technology is among the most fundamental technologies in the Archonate, with applications in a multitude of fields, professions and everyday use. Aviation: Application of Hard-Light Technology allow for great ease of use for many aviation technologies. Hard-Light constructs in Archonate Standard allow for greater stability in flight, easier vertical take off, emergency features, temperature and weather protection, illumination, amplification of scanning and communication, and other such uses. It does not act as a replacement of traditional features but as a complement. Combat: Combat applications of Hard-Light technology incorporate into both offensive and defensive capabilities. Archonate Standard Hard-Light technology can be mounted onto ships to provide formidable shielding and powerful weapons. It also provides highly adaptive shielding and weaponry for personal use. Hard-Light shielding can be configured to the situation to protect against specific methods of attack. It can also be configured for environmental hazards and used for emergency medical treatment. In terms of offense, Hard-Light technology can either be used as adaptive weapon constructs for both melee weapons or ranged bolts. Its capabilities can be heavily enhanced by dedicated technology. A bolt fired from a Combat Bolt Ordinance will likely be more powerful than a bolt fired from a personal Hard-Light Projection Array though more rigid in its design and application. Hard-Light projections can also be configured for environmental interactions such as a projection of a hook or an ax. Cosmetics: Medicine: Recreation: Hard-Light technology is used for a number of activities, from traditional recreational activities such as rock climbing to dedicated sports such as Crossguard. Crossguard: A popular sport played in the Archonate. Each Crossguard Stage supports approximately 2-6 players. Professional games feature teams of 9 playing simultaneously on 3 separate stages. In the game, a hard-light ball is generated in the center of the circular stage. Goal posts are generated, two for each team, around the court. A team must work to score in both goal posts in a row without the opposing team scoring in either of theirs to score a point. This is done either 6 times or until the time expires. Upon the earning of a point, the goal posts rotate to their next position. Professional games allow for variables to be introduced as matched on the individual courts resolve. The ball is continually drawn to the center of the court. A team must coordinate to accurately score and make use of the hard light environment and variables. Known Professional Crossguard Teams: -Striders- Seyden City, Seyden -Tavonaxes- Mejeen, Mahoda -Warlords- Xaxora, Xarxan Cybernetics and Bionics Economic System The Archonate Economic Standard implies compatibility with the Pantheon financial system and the "stellar" currency, compatibility with the Interplanetary Financial Reserve, and compliance with Archonate Commerce Laws. Education Defense & Security The Archonate D&S Standard implies compliance with the Archonate Judicial and Law Enforcement Systems and Interplanetary Law. Each member world is, under the executive authority of its Archon, expected to maintain a general law enforcement force along with a Spire Force capable of maintaining peace, law and order, and planetary security under Archonate Law. In addition, each planet holds a certain level of responsibility of contribution to the Archonate Military. This responsibility is dependent on the planet's population, resources, economy, and strategic classification. While the Archonate Military is made up of personnel from every planet in the Archonate, its first loyalty is always to Pantheon, which most of the personnel will never see. Production